Reflection
by xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx
Summary: After an exhausting day, Beyond Birthday decides to let off some "steam", "release the dragon", "tame the wild beast", in front of the mirror. (M for Masturbation.) References to L.


After being subjected to a long day, Beyond Birthday had finally arrived to his crammed apartment, exhausted by the day's events, having to deal with yet another day with Naomi Misora, in "investigating" his own murders. He found himself almost irritated, dealing with the same woman, but he only knew it would simply lead him to his goal: surpassing L.

The serial killer sighed and walked further into his apartment, kicking off his unwanted shoes towards a random direction within his apartment. He did not bother to turn on any lights, considering he already knew the small apartment by heart; getting to certain locations would not be very difficult for him, even in the dark. He rubbed the back of his head, walking into his room, where a plain mattress sat, in the middle of the said room, he found no need in purchasing a real bed, since he knew he wouldn't not need it, for he would not be around much.

This time, he did switch on the lights, where he threw himself onto the mattress, a thin blanket being the only thing but himself on it, he turned over and supported himself with his elbows. Tilting his head to the side, he watched his reflection on the mirror that sat before him, he never did realize it's presence until now, which was almost... odd for him, since he did not mean to place it there intentionally.

He stared at himself, sprawled onto the mattress, his hair out of place by this point, he stared at the hem of his white shirt, which was slightly pulled down, revealing his collarbones and nearly showing his shoulder. He tilted his head the opposite direction, narrowing his eyes, staring at his reflection with an analytical eye.

He was proud, how he resembled the detective, every detail was a complete match, head to toe, and this mere fact only led to a mischievous grin plaster itself on his his face, he bit onto his bottom lip and he ran his right hand through his hair, ruffling it slightly, to match L's once again, his eyes never leaving the mirror.

"Oh, L, you're a mess." he muttered to himself, moving his fingers from his soft hair, down his face, slowly trailing them down his long pale neck and his clothed torso, "you look so... naughty." he giggled and he ran a skilled finger across his navel, to grab at the white shirt and pull it upwards slightly, exposing his slightly toned abs, "...very... erotic."

He spread his legs slightly, watching his movements through the mirror, imagining the detective, his hand settled itself upon his growing bulge, and mutely began rubbing himself, he smirked, "..Yes, touch yourself, L.. ...L Lawliet." his name rolled off his tongue sensually, he licked his lips.

He stared at his face in the mirror and he continued to nibble on his lips, "Ah," he let out a small moan, his hand snaking its way under the hem of his baggy blue jeans and under his underwear to grip at his growing erection, "ah, yes, L, good boy." he purred, continuing to pump himself slightly.

His eyebrows furrowed and he closed his eyes slightly, rubbing his throbbing manhood slowly, sensually, his thumb rubbing the tip of his cock, spreading the oozing pre-cum all over the tip and down his length. His index finger caressing the slit underneath the tip, the feeling sending pleasurable sensations throughout his body.

His voice began to pick up an he opened his eyes, staring at himself, L, "Ah, Beyond." he moaned, his voice matching the detective's once more, which sent an excited chill through his spine, "Ooh, Beyond, I want you." he moaned, pumping himself. The image was overwhelming, seeing the detective this way, so exposed, so submissive, helpless, even.

This session continued on, Beyond staring at himself, staring at L touch himself, moaning sexual , almost shameful things. "You're moaning like a little slut, L," he panted, licking his lips once more, "spread your legs more, kick off your pants,"

He obeyed himself, his freehand slipped the rest of his lower garments off and he spread himself more on the bed, imagining the detective being the one in this position, his hand picked up its pace, his thick and long cock throbbed underneath his grasp and his breathing accelerated.

"Beyond," he moaned, his back arching slightly as waves of overwhelming pleasure had shot up his spine as he neared his climax, his legs quivered worthlessly, his breathing uneasy, and his face was flushed a light shade of pink. He stopped his movements, letting his juices squirt themselves onto his hand and abdomen, here out a long moan, and he threw himself back onto the bed.

After a few moments, he sat up slightly, glancing at his reflection once more, and smirked, "My, L, have you no shame?" he asked the mirror, his fingers raising themselves to his lips, his tongue emerging from his parted lips to lap and suck at his white stained hands, "you taste so good, little Lawliet." he purred.

* * *

**AN: This is not my best, considering I wrote this on my iPod during a class session, so.. but I do hope you enjoyed ! R&R ?**


End file.
